ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariano Fernandez
Mariano "Shadow" Fernandez, born January 20th, 1989, is an Argentinean professional wrestler, currently wrestling in the Classic Wrestling Federation, where he is the current CWF National Champion, having won the title in his rookie year only 2 months after joining the promotion. He is known for his martial arts moves, his polite manner and correct behavior, his thirst for justice, his respectful attitude towards anyone and his love for ancient Japanese culture. He is also known as if not the tiniest, at least one of the tiniest champions in CWF history, standing 5'9'' tall and weighing 176 pounds. Besides his wrestling career, he is studying in law school, to become a District Attorney in his homeland after retiring from wrestling. Early life Mariano was born in Quilmes, Buenos Aires, Argentina, the son of Roberto Oscar Fernandez and Monica Alejandra Cuzzocrea (the Cuzzocrea last name appears in his Argentine ID). He has a younger sibling, Luciano Fernandez. He is the only one in his family related to wrestling. Mariano had to deal with bullying and aggression at school in his early years (although he is known to say "it wasn't anything extremely dramatic"), which led him to learn martial arts, most precisely Tae-Kwon-Do and Judo. He is quoted to say "A month after I started martial arts, I was respected at school and defended other people from bullying". He was known to be a genius student, by peers and teachers. However, he didn't excel at sports other than martial arts and wrestling. He decided to become a wrestler when he was 10 years old. According to his own words, "my dad, brother and I used to watch wrestling back in the day, and although they enjoyed it, I was so passionate about it that I wanted to become a wrestler myself". Before starting Junior high, at the age of 12, Mariano visited Japan by himself, a destination he always wanted to go to. "I have always been a big fan of anime and manga (Japanese comics and animation), and when I was little I remember reading about the Samurai and their philosophy of life, so ever since I was 4 I wanted to go to Japan. It was a dream of my life come true." While in Japan, Mariano became a black belt in Karate, Aikido and Kendo, becoming a Western Samurai. He also trained in Ninjitsu, something he says to be one of the accomplishments he is most proud of, hence his "Shadow" moniker. After his training in Japan was complete, Mariano travelled to the United States at the age of 15, where he graduated from the N.E.S. high school at the age of 17, becoming one of the students the school is proudest to ever have taken in. Mariano considers his high school years "the best period of my life so far". Upon graduating from high school, Mariano started law school, while wrestling in independent federations throughout his homeland, but only as an amateur wrestler. His professional wrestling career started after applying for Mark Xamin's Classic Wrestling Federation, which accepted him as a member. Classic Wrestling Federation (June 2009 - Present) Mariano's CWF debut took place on June 6, 2009 in Vancouver, BC, Canada, having his first appearance in Saturday Night Showdown, losing to Bob Osbourne, the son of CWF Hall of Famer "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. The next edition of Showdown he was one of the five contestants in the 5-way Battle Royale match in which the Unified Title was reinstated, competing against Alex Ruettiger, Motion, Bob Osbourne, and the Raving Lunatic, who was crowned champion. Mariano was the first eliminated entrant, being thrown out of the match by Alex Ruettiger. His first Showdown victory was in the June 20th edition of Showdown, in Portland, OR, against "Da Xtreme Gangsta" James Baker. He would be the winner once again in Summer Smash 2009, in a three-way dance against Baker and the debuting Terry Richards. By this time, he became immersed in a feud with Baker, who was stalking Mariano's love interest at the time, known as Nagase (Stephanie Jacobs). After the Showdown prior to Scars and Stripes, when "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne gained control of the CWF over Mark Xamin who as a final act made Osbourne lose the National Title against his henchman, the Maniac, Mariano defeated MMA fighter "Iceman" Tyler Thomas. At Scars and Stripes, Mariano was scheduled to compete against James Baker and Drastic, A.K.A Bryan Joseph Osbourne, in a three-way elimination match contested under hardcore rules for a shot at the Unified Title. Mariano managed to pin Baker, but he was brutally assaulted by Drastic and put through a table in front of a horrified Nagase, earning Drastic the win. After Scars and Stripes, Mariano was scheduled to participate in a Battle Royale in Saturday Night Showdown for a match against CWF World Champion "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne, along with the likes of Magnus Thunder and T-Money. It was on the week before the Showdown Match that Baker allegedly kidnapped Nagase. Mariano and Terry Richards were the last people to be eliminated simultaneously by Magnus Thunder. In the following week, Mariano negotiated Nagase's release with Baker, only to discover that it was all a double-cross on Nagase's behalf, who then left him. By this point, Mariano had gained compliments by multiple-time CWF World Champion and recently inducted Hall of Famer Pledge Alligence, who was at ringside during the Battle Royale. Pledge Alligence, named CWF Interim President of Wrestling Operations, sided with Mariano in a tag team match against Terry Richards and then CWF National Champion Maniac, in the August 8th edition of Saturday Night Showdown. Mariano got the pin over Maniac for the win, after Terry Richards walked out of the match after assaulting color commentator "Beautiful" Bobby Crane. After the match, the Maniac, humiliated by Mariano's victory over him, confronted Mariano backstage, challenging Mariano to a title match, then hit him with his finisher move, the Headhunter. On August 15th, Mariano faced the Maniac for the National Title, in a match with Pledge Alligence as Special referee. Before the match, "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne announced the loser would leave the CWF, a move intended against the Maniac for putting Bob Osbourne out of commission by attacking him and having his face burnt with stage pyrotechnics. Mariano did the unthinkable and pinned Maniac after climbing Pledge Alligence's back and executing a Shooting Star Press off his shoulders, thus becoming the new CWF National Champion and driving the Maniac out of the CWF. Mariano sided once again with Pledge Alligence in the August 23rd edition of Saturday Night Showdown, being scheduled in a match against Magnus Thunder and T-Money, with CWF World Champion "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne as special referee. However, this was not to be, as Magnus Thunder and T-Money were sent to Hawaii by Mark Xamin, who returned to the CWF accompanied by the Shock Value stable, consisting of Brian Adams and Keith Daniels. It was then that Pledge Alligence turned on Rob Osbourne and hit him with the World Title belt in front of a surprised Mariano. After Showdown, Mariano is now scheduled to defend his National Title against Terry Richards, who by this time has become a ruthless serial killer. Richards stabbed Mariano's best friend, 17-year-old Paul Villanueva, putting his life at stake. Mariano, enraged, travelled to Manhattan, New York City, New York, to find Richards and pass justice upon him for the attack on Paul. There, Mariano met Richards' long lost Japanese adoptive sister, Hikari, whom he helped find her brother. There was a brief confrontation afterwards, ending in a stalemate. Mariano's match will take place in CWF Pay-Per-View Global Warning, which will broadcast on August 30th 2009 from Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. Personal life Mariano currently resides in Miami, Florida, being entirely single and living all by himself. He is usually seen in the Little Argentina neighborhood, being a local patron at the "Old Line" bar on the Sunset Boulevard, and often visiting the high school from which he graduated, and the Hagakure Japanese Garden. Mariano is a hardcore Otaku (Anime/Manga comics fan), his favorite series being ''Dragon Ball, Evangelion, Saint Seiya, Pokèmon and Macross, and even being an amateur cartoonist himself, although he flat-out admits that "my drawings still need a lot of work". He collects comics, having completed the Dragon Ball and Saint Seiya original series, and following Evangelion, issued simultaneously with Japan. He also has a large collection of Argentinean comics such as "Mafalda", "Boogie: El Aceitoso" and "Inodoro Pereyra". He is also a huge gamer, claming that "It was videogames what made me interested in martial arts at the age of 5." His favorite genre is Versus Fighting, and his favorite titles are Street Fighter, The King of Fighters, Samurai Shodown, Rival Schools, Virtua Fighter, Last Bronx: Tokyo Bangaichi and Tekken, and also spinoffs of these series such as Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, ''and the Marvel crossover games (''Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Capcom vs. SNK, SvC Chaos). ''He also likes the Dragon Ball ''Budokai ''Series, and the M.U.G.E.N. 2D fighting engine for Windows. Mariano has contributed in the production of the Classic Wrestling Federation videogame, pointing out roster movelists. The videogame is rumored to be in its final production stages and released in September, 2009. There are already screenshots of Mariano as a playable character. He attends several Anime conventions, and has been seen cosplaying various anime/videogame characters, such as Ash Ketchum from ''Pokèmon, K' and Kyo Kusanagi from The King of Fighters. '' He owns a 1977 XLCR-1000 Harley Davidson bike, normally dubbed as "The Street Fighter" (which he has said to be another dream of his life fulfilled, having saved money for it since childhood), and a 2006 Chrysler PT Cruiser (a graduation gift to him from his family). He is also an avid biker, attending numerous biker rallies. He is a big metal fan, his favorite bands being Iron Maiden, Megadeth, Metallica's early to mid work, and Judas Priest. He also likes Anime OST and J-Music, his favorite songs being the Dragon Ball, Pokèmon and Saint Seiya Openings. As a result of his Samurai training, Mariano is a dedicated follower of Bushidô, the Samurai code of honor. He is also straight-edge and his favorite drink is mineral water, and his favorite foods are home-made pizza by his mother, his father's barbecue, and pasta, especially noodles. In Wrestling '''Entrance Theme:' "The Biggest Fight" by Hironobu Kageyama (Also the opening theme for the Dragon Ball: Final Bout Playstation videogame) thumb|right|300px|The Biggest Fight by Hironobu Kageyama (Lyrics included)Entrance Description: ''As his entrance theme hits, the stage goes black and a single blue spotlight comes on on him, who is looking down on the floor, his right fist against his left palm. After the intro finishes, he looks up and races to the ring, sliding under it on his stomach, then striking a martial arts stance after a roll. He then bows down towards the crowd and his opponent.'' Movelist *'Yakuza Kick' (Default finisher) *'Tombstone Piledriver' (Finisher, to opponents his same size) *''Shoryuu - Ken ''(Jumping uppercut) *''Hadou - Ken ''(Double palm strike) *Arm wrench with hook kick *Dragon Screw *Russian Leg Sweep *DDT *Piledriver *Cross Body Block *Rolling Thunder *Shooting Star Press (Off the top rope) *Monkey flip (Catapult) *Spinning Heel Kick *Snap Suplex *Kimura Lock *Dragon Sleeper *Enzuigiri *Dropkick *Missile Dropkick (Off the top rope) Taunts *''Zen sign'' (right fist against left palm) *Numerous martial arts gestures *Looking away, his arms folded on his chest (Taken from Ryu from Street Fighter) *''"Ore no... Kachi da!" ("Victory is mine!" Lifts his right fist in the air saying these words - Taken from Kyo Kusanagi from ''The King Of Fighters) Championships and Accomplishments 'Classic Wrestling Federation National Champion - '''1 time ''(August 15th - Current) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:CWF Wrestlers Category:Argentinean Wrestlers